Tammy and the Bachelor
Tammy and the Bachelor is a 1957 romantic comedy film and is the first of the four Tammy films. It stars Debbie Reynolds as Tambrey "Tammy" Tyree, Walter Brennan as Grandpa Dinwitty and Leslie Nielsen as Peter Brent. It was adapted from the book Tammy Out of Time by Cid Ricketts Sumner. Plot Tambrey "Tammy" Tyree (Debbie Reynolds) is a seventeen-year-old girl living in a houseboat in Mississippi (within sight of Louisiana) with her Grandpa, John Dinwitty (Walter Brennan). She runs around barefoot, dreaming of life outside of the swamp, and talking to her best friend, Nan, a goat. One day in the swamp, Tammy and her grandfather locate the wreckage of a plane the grandfather had heard crash and discover the unconscious body of Peter Brent (Leslie Nielsen). Tammy and her grandfather help Peter recover at their home, during which time Tammy falls in love with Peter. However, he must return to his own home, but tells the grandfather that, if anything happened to the grandfather, Tammy would be welcome to come and stay with Peter at his spacious house. Several weeks later, Tammy's grandfather is arrested for making moonshine. With no one else to stay with, Tammy sets off for Brentwood Hall, Peter's home. She arrives during a dance rehearsal and sees Peter with his friends. When Peter's friend Ernie discovers Tammy outside of the party, Tammy tries to explain her grandfather's imprisonment; however, Peter misunderstands, and tells Mrs. Brent (Fay Wray) that Tammy's grandfather has died, leading the Brents to take her in. Tammy learns that Peter is busy with "Brentwood #6", an experimental tomato he is growing in hopes of making Brentwood Hall self-sustaining once again. After Tammy finally tells everyone that her grandfather isn't actually dead, Mrs. Brent is upset over Tammy announcing to everyone that she has a relative in jail. However, Peter and his Aunt Renie convince Tammy to stay, leading her to sing of her love for Peter. Peter's love interest drops by Brentwood Hall. Her uncle wants Peter to stop experimenting with tomatoes and offers him a deal to come to work with him in the advertising business. Peter turns down the offer. That week is also Pilgrimage Week, which includes a ball and tours of Brentwood Hall, all while in costume. Renie gives Tammy the dress Peter's great-grandmother wore. Mrs. Brent and Renie suggest that Tammy pretend to be Great-Grandmother Cratchett for the evening. At the Ball that night, Tammy tells a story for the guests, and enchants everyone, even Mrs. Brent. That night, a hail storm hits Brentwood Hall and destroys all of the Brentwood #6s. The next morning, Peter announces that he is going to accept the advertising offer, leading Tammy to run away. Peter realizes he loves Tammy, finds Tammy's grandfather, and returns to the houseboat, where he kisses her. Cast * Debbie Reynolds as Tambrey 'Tammy' Tyree * Leslie Nielsen as Peter Brent * Walter Brennan as Grandpa (John) Dinwitty * Mala Powers as Barbara Bissle * Sidney Blackmer as Professor Brent * Mildred Natwick as Aunt Renie * Fay Wray as Mrs. Brent * Philip Ober as Alfred Bissle * Craig Hill as Ernie * Louise Beavers as Osia, the cook Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:1957 films Category:Romantic comedy films